Limbo
by Raidne
Summary: Zoicite remembers his past and only has his memories to keep him company in the afterlife. There are somethings he wished he couldn't remember.


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I am making no money from this amateur piece of fiction.

Author's Notes: I was working on this fic a while ago but I only recently finished. I love the General/Scout pairings. Also this is based off the Japanese version. That means that Zoicite is a _guy_. If you like this fic you may like my other Sailor Moon fic Past Flame. It's about Rei and Jadeite. Ok now that I'm done with that little shameless plug, on with the fic!

Remember to leave a review. Constructive criticism is accepted. Flames will be laughed at.

Warnings: Some angst and slight shounen-ai in some parts

Limbo

Raidne the Silent Siren

I hate being dead. Probably the worst part of this is the fact that I can see everything that is happening. I can see every battle, every tear, and every joy. The living world just keeps going on and it is impossible for me to escape the sight of it. By now I'm not sure if I would want to if I could.

I hover in limbo because of some flaw in my character. I'm sure I would have passed on by now if everything were in order. Just my luck, the powers that be have a bug in their system while they're processing me. I can just hear Jadeite now, "Zoicite, you're screwed." I always loved how easily he could sum up the complicated situations.

I hover here in this plane of non-existence and watch and remember. That's something else that makes a point of ruining my non-life. I cannot sense the presences of the others. My companions have moved on to either heaven or hell. Since we weren't saints in life I have to assume the latter. The only company that I am left with are my memories and myself. I don't think I ever realized just how boring I was until now.

When that bitch Beryl tricked me and spelled me under her control, she stripped me of any and all memories that I had held of the Moon Kingdom and my service to my prince. Now that I am able to remember, I find it hard to accept that I could ever forget _her_.

Beryl has taken too much from me. She has taken my past so she could destroy a kingdom I had sworn to protect. Then she gets me killed and I lose what little happiness I had managed to find while in the Negaverse. I'm sorry Kunzite.

Now that I remember, I have a whole new set of problems. I loved Princess Ami, even if we did become enemies. Unfortunately I know I will always love her. I'm stuck sitting here, looking down on earth. I can see as she goes on with life, as she fights the new threat with more power than she needed to defeat me, as she falls in love, and as she forgets. She does not remember the Moon Kingdom or our time together. Only the damn cats seem to remember everything now and they're not going to tell them anything.

The Princesses will never remember how each in turn had loved a general. It's a pleasant little dose of reality I get to think about while I sit here. Well, hover here. I wonder if the others each remember them? I suddenly wish I were with Kunzite. If he's going through anything like I am I want to help him through it. I remember he had cared deeply for the Princess of Venus. It had been hard enough to convince him to approach her in the beginning and now he might be trying to cope with the knowledge that he had killed her afterward. Then when a second chance came neither remembered each other as anything other than sworn enemies. They always had taken their jobs far to seriously.

Jadeite would probably just break if he were forced to remember what Princess Rei had meant to him. It hadn't been a problem to convince him to attempt courting the brash girl. The problem with those two was that she made it quite clear she hadn't wanted to be courted. I lost track of the number of times we had to carry or drag him to the infirmary because he had sparred, and lost, with the princess. I don't want to think of the work the girls had put into _finally _convincing her to give him a chance. It had been for the best for her because, in the end, he was so in love with her that she had had a willing servant. It was hard to imagine that not long afterward that he would kill her with his own hand.

I can't remember if I ever thanked him for being such a klutz. If he had actually survived everything unscathed I never would have met my Ami when dragging his sorry ass to get mended. I break off that thought with a wince. I don't want to delve that much into my own problems just now.

Nephlite had had it in a similar way to Jadeite in that Princess Makoto hadn't been looking for a relationship. She had been untrusting of him for some reason and it wasn't helping that he wasn't the most emotional of guys. Hell, he had ended up being as stubborn as Kunzite. I'm still unclear on how those two had actually gotten together but they seemed happy enough. They were probably the tallest couple at the balls. It's probably for the best that she hadn't come into her powers until after he was dead in this life since he didn't have to carry the guilt of a second conflict into death with him. Hmm. I'm going to have to apologize for that if I ever see him again. I bet he's real pissed that I had to kill him like that, especially when he had just started getting attached to that human girl.

Well that's one good thing. I seem to be stuck here so it's unlikely that I'm going to see him again and if I did I'm not certain yet if the dead can still feel pain. I'm sure he could find a way around it if they can't. I'm probably safer here.

I look down on the earth and try not to think of how the oceans are the same color of her eyes. I desperately push away a certain memory where they had been filled with fear and denial as they looked at me. Moments later they would be closed in a pained expression.

I can try to convince myself that at least her death had been quick but the expression she had had before death says that I had caused her more pain than anyone else had managed in such a short time. She died hating me. I have no illusions about that. She still does, at least when she thinks of us. I'm a thing of the past to her. She can't remember me when I was her love and with so many enemies and battles now in her past I'm hardly remembered even as a villain.

I'm not sure yet which hurts more, being hatefully remembered or completely forgotten.

The End


End file.
